Enchanting Moirai Chapter 1
by Sorsha Akra
Summary: Calm tranquility permeates...all is well and peaceful amongst feudal Japan; for once they can take a sigh of relief. But when a newcomer makes her unexpected appearance, how will all view her and her dark past and secrets? Sesshomaru may be the only one.


Enchanting Moirai

His hair flowed delicately as he stood in the path of the dense forest. Suddenly his steady paced abruptly stopped and he sniffed the air lightly. All was still until a creature approached him from not far behind.

"What is it ma'lord?" asked the small toad like creature that cautiously drew near.

"Is it that cursed half-breed brother of yours?" the toad creature continued.

He looked down at this toad-like animal serenely.

"No Jaken," he answered as he subtly raised his head forward. This creature, Jaken, was confused. _Usually Lord Sesshomaru never answers me when I dare be brave enough to question! He _thought in his mind. Not far behind was a small child atop a two-headed creature that stopped as well. The child eagerly looked forward, but stayed silent as she hardily gripped the reigns of the creature she was mounted on.

Sesshomaru pressed forward while Jaken and the small child followed with out a word; the only sound breaking the tension of silence was the foliage pushed aside and the soft sound of grass being pressed underneath their footsteps. Hidden amongst a cluster of trees was something watching. As Sesshomaru faded out of site, the hidden entity walked into the open without a sound except for the small rustle of healthy leaves. She appeared to be hovering over the grass, which indicated how delicately and graceful her movements were.

She was slender and a site to be held. Her gorgeous long hair which was an earthy unnatural brown was partially pulled back. It shone marvelously and brightly in the moonlight. She wore a kimono sewn from the most beautiful materials able to be sought after. She sighed heavily as the breeze carried the scent of pine and earth through her hair and ruffled her kimono. _Who be this Sesshomaru? His scent carries as I go…why? _ She asked herself while resting a hand on a tree. _Could he possibly be? No…_ she thought to herself. Her hands were delicate with long fingers and would be completely covered by the sleeves of her attire if she were to stand with her arms at her side. She took a small breath and turned softly and walked in the opposite direction.

"What do ya' mean you can't find the jewel shard!" Shouted the boy in a red kimono and had appeared to have dog-ears. His stance wide and eyes cross with infuriation.

"I mean there are far too many of these monsters clustered together to tell, Inu Yasha!" a girl in a school uniform yelled at him angrily. She stood with feet close together and arms flailing in the air.

"Sometimes I swear you are useless, Kagome!" he yelled back with his arms crossed and eyes closed. She scoffed heavily, "FINE! Find it yourself without my help then!" she turned away with a stomp.

"Fine, I will!" he yelled back as he jumped into the group of salamander like looking creatures. They were foul and smelled of rotting wood and swamp water. Their eyes greedily welcomed this boy in their frenzy of teeth and claws. In the distance stood a monk and a female demon hunter with a small cat looking creature.

"Only the usual behavior we are observing from Inu Yasha," the demon slayer sighed as the small cat creature leapt into her arms.

"Yes…arrogance, hot headedness and pride," the monk stated and looked down as he shook his head aimlessly. A child resembling a fox sat slightly aside from them and sneered annoyingly, "I swear Inu Yasha takes Kagome for granted way too much," as he bore his teeth.

"I would have to concur with Shippo," stated the monk heartedly while still keeping his gaze on the ground. The demon slayer nodded in agreement and looked on as Inu Yasha slayed the monsters with ease. Kagome just stood away with her arms across her chest and watched from the corner of her eye. With a final swipe of his hands, blood spattered through the air and he stood with a smug look on his face.

"See Kagome! I did it without you!" he taunted like a snotty child. The massacre took place in high grass and the tops were all stained with purple blood.

"So where's the jewel shard then?" she asked with a malevolent smile.

Inu Yasha looked around and his pride sank.

"Uhhhh….I'll find it! You'll see!" as he dove to the ground and looked frantically.

"Sometimes if he weren't so stubborn we'd get a lot farther," the demon slayer said as she shook her head.

"That's asking the impossible, Sango," the monk said as he scratched his head. Inu Yasha continued to scurry in the tall grass, searching for the small piece of purple glass.

"Maybe if you apologize, I'll help you find it!" Kagome yelled at him. He lifted his head and scowled, "Forget it!" They went back and forth for about five minutes then Inu Yasha's nose twitced.

"Kagome, shut up!" he yelled loudly and twitched his ears. Kagome never heard him so forceful; she quieted immediately. Sango and the monk got into fighting stance as Inu Yasha held his ground steadily.

"Do you feel that power, Miroku?" Sango asked

"Yes, I do," he replied. Shippo, the fox child, ran behind Sango and gulped loudly.

"I know you're here Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha yelled out with a hint of irritation. All was silent except for the wind that swayed the blades of grass. The grass crackled and a female approached Inu Yasha. He drew his sword, Tetseiga, but it stayed in its normal state. _That's odd…she's a demon but Tetseiga won't transform!_ He thought to himself. She held out her hand without looking at him.

"Is this what you seek?" she asked while holding out the sacred jewel shard in the palm of her hand. Inu Yasha looked at her dumb founded.

"You're a dog demon? But how?" he asked her compellingly. Her hair was brown…this certainly could not be! She did not answer, but moved her hand up and down with the jewel shard.

"I found this for you, please take it," she told him, still without looking at him. He studied her up and down with confusion.

"And why the hell don't you want it for yourself? Is this a trick, woman?" Inu Yasha asked angrily. She gave a slight chuckle.

"Boy, I don't need this to make me more powerful. I have no need for such trifle things in this world. Power comes from the heart and the cause behind it," she said faintly and dropped the shard where she stood. They all stood dumbfounded as she turned and started to walk away. Inu Yasha froze as Kagome ran up to him.

"What's the deal Inu Yasha? Who was that woman?" she asked.

"I don't know, but she's the only dog demon I've ever encountered other than Sesshomaru," he stated while staring at the jewel shard. Sango, Miroku and Shippo came running up to their sides and looked in the direction of where the demon exited.

"She was immensely powerful," Sango said while breathing heavily.

"But why wouldn't she want the jewel shard for herself?" asked Kagome. No one said a word for no one had the slightest clue.

The demon woman stared into the moon carelessly; it was like a pendulum to her, so mesmerizing with radiating beauty. The cliff on which she was standing on was high above the sea waves crashing below. _Poor foolish boy…for a Halfling he was rather powerful, but such a careless quest for jewel shards…unless…they intend to use them for the fight against that damn Naraku! _she thought to herself as she clenched her teeth.

It was late and the child grew hungry, so Jaken made a fire as Sesshomaru stood, looking at the moon.

"Hurry Master Jaken!" the young girl pleaded as she rubbed her stomach eagerly.

"Be still Rin!" Jaken scolded as he readied the meat for the fire. Sesshomaru stood still then started walking without looking back.

"Ma'lord! Where are you going?" Jaken exclaimed. Sesshomaru partially looked back without stopping and without a word turned forward and kept going.

The female demon turned her gaze from the moon toward the clearing of trees behind her. A handsome demon stepped out with long hair that was a silvery white, dressed in beautiful clothes and had a mighty sword at his side.

"Why have you been following me?" asked the demon in a calm voice. She couldn't help but stare at him for he had an aura about him.

"I could ask you the same question, Sesshomaru," she replied in just as calm of a tone as he used. He started to walk away, but after five steps he turned around to see her look at the moon once more.

"You have earthy hair and it's not its natural color. You're a dog demon…how is that so?" he asked doubtingly. She kept her steady gaze.

"Well, when a female dog demon and a male dog demon are attracted to one another, they can make pup dog demons," she said sarcastically. He was shocked by this impertinence.

"I don't have time for this idiocy," he replied and started to walk away again.

"Idiocy? And you don't believe it's a possibility that there are others like you?" she asked and turned toward him with a frown.

"Are you insulting me?" he asked with an amused look on his face and started walking toward her.

"It's only just, considering you insulted me!" she retorted.

"You smell of human…and yet I smell a full demon, how is that so?" he changed the conversation and drew closer to her still.

"What does it matter to you? You plan on finding humans and killing them? Like a barbaric monster?" she asked in a tone like a protective mother.

"Humans mean nothing to me, if they get in my way I eliminate them; other than that they are not worth my time," he answered with his face inches from hers. She stood staring at her feet, intimidated to look into his eyes.

"You are the first creature I have encountered that doesn't reek of fear when I am this close…you are either brave or a fool," he said in the same calm voice.

"You just have a lovely way of complimenting people, you must have many friends," she said sarcastically and raised her gaze into his. They were cold and harsh but so captivating. It was like a home that just needed some love and attention, it would be something wonderful. A part of her felt drawn to him, like he was a missing piece of a puzzle to her for some reason.

"This brand on your chest…" he began while gently folding over the collar of her kimono.

"It's nothing," she jerked away and said forcefully. He sighed then started to walk away. She watched him dolefully as he left.

"You know my name, it's only fair I get yours in return," he asked without looking back."

"Neko," she said quietly. He nodded then walked to where he once came.

Sesshomaru returned to the small camp to find the small girl, Rin, curled up asleep next to the two-headed creature and Jakken standing watch under an old oak tree. When he saw Sesshomaru he jumped for joy and approached him. Jakken gave him an odd look.

"Ma'lord, were you amongst humans?" he asked disgustedly. Sesshomaru looked at him and stared. _No, but she lives amongst them _he thought to himself and sat under an enormous tree and watched over Rin as she silently slept.


End file.
